Miracle
by chocomint0512
Summary: Everyday holds the possibility of a miracle. Impossible situations can become possible miracle. Out of difficulties grow miracle. Miracles, in the sense of phenomena we cannot explain, surround us on every hand: Life itself is the miracle of miracles. Quotes by: Elizabeth David, Robert H. Schuller, Jean De La Bruyere and George Bernard Shaw


My inspiration for this story came from my Mom. When I wrote this story, I missed her badly.

"Miracles happen every day. Not just in remote country villages or at holy sites halfway across the globe, but here, in our lives"

**Deepak Chopra**

"Good morning, Mr. So" a quite beautiful nurse greets So Yi Jeong sweetly, almost too much for his liking.

"Good morning" he said with a polite manner hiding his disgust towards the nurse and leaves her on her spot

So Yi Jeong, the potter prodigy of Korea and also known as F4's Casanova, has been regularly comes to Seoul Hospital for the past few weeks. He has been drawing the attention of the whole hospital staffs especially the woman staffs. Of course, who can resist his charm even if he never tries to? He receives the Casanova title not for nothing. He is handsome not to mention he has this deadly-smile and a perfect figure that always screaming for attention from everyone who sees him. Oh, don't forget the wealth in his hand; he is one of the F4 members which consist of four heirs of the richest family in Korea.

He is entering the elevator and pushes the designated floor button. He brought colorful roses that bloom beautifully in his hand. He pays his attention to the flowers in his hand and smile creep on his gorgeous face. Once he reaches the designated floor, he walks to the room on the corner of the hallway. He slowly opens the door and entering the room as he approaches the bed in the middle of the room.

"Good morning, Princess. How are you today? Hope you had a very good night sleep" he said softly to the petit figure lay on the bed. "I bring you roses. Red, pink, white, yellow… since I don't know which one do you prefer, so I bring all of them. I hope you like it" he said as he make his move to the table near the window and start to arrange the flowers in the vase.

"I'm having a meeting with some clients today. I'm afraid that I can't visit you again tonight; I hope it's alright with you. I'll make it up to you tomorrow. Or I'll find a way to escape from them. What do you think?" he said as he placed the vase on the bedside table. He sighs a little while looking intently to the figure in front of him who has life support equipment attached to her body. "I really wish you will wake up soon, Princess" he whispers more to himself.

_-Flashback-_

_"Yoboseyo?" he talks to the person on the other line with a cold tone. "What now?" he listens to the other person for a while. "Just call the doctor, will you. I'm busy" with that he hung up._

_After he hung up the phone, anger starts to form in his mind. He grip the steer wheel tightly and stepping on the gas pedal deeply. He is on the way to meet Song Woo Bin, the F4's Don Juan a.k.a Prince Song his partner in crime when it comes to women, to have their weekly hang out schedule when he received the phone call. It's one of the maids in his family mansion. The purpose she calls him is to inform him that his mother in her very desperate state of life… again. The cause, the one and only her beloved husband who happily bring a younger woman to their mansion right in front of his mother._

_He told her mother to let him go over and over again, but seems his advice, which is sometimes become plead, just ignored by his mother. She said she loves his father; he doesn't know how much she loves his father; that she can't live without his father and so on… and so on. Love? So Yi Jeong, definitely don't know what love is. He never grew up with love. He never felt being loved by his father or his mother since they are busy with their own business. His father busy with his mistress who always a lot younger than his mother and his mother is busy tries to get his father attention in every way including become a suicidal. _

_He really needs to release his stress, the phone call totally ruin his mood. He keeps stepping the gas pedal as his mind wanders to his problem, he suddenly see a bright light come out of nowhere. The only thing he can hear is a loud voice of friction between the tires and the road then followed by the sound of clashing metal. His heart pounding wildly, his vision blurred and his head was spinning. He touched his head to check if there is a serious injury. Since he only felt a minor wound on his head, he tries to get out of his car._

_After successfully out of the car, he looked around just to found out that he hit a black sedan. Using his car to support his body, he slowly walks towards that car. To his surprised, the driver is a woman. He tries to rush to her side and checking for her pulse. Fortunately, she still alive even her pulse is pretty weak. He pulls out his cell phone and call for the emergency number before passed out himself._

_-End of flashback-_

-o0o-

The next day, he comes to the hospital again. As usual, he goes straight to the elevator and proceeds to the certain room, totally ignoring a lot of eyes who pay attention to him or asking for his attention.

"Good morning, Princess. Sorry, last night I can't escape from the client" he said to the sleeping figure in front of him. "Don't you have any plan to wake up sometime soon?" he said almost plead to her while sighs inwardly as his mind drift back to the day after the accident.

_-Flashback-_

_"What did you say? Coma?" he now yells with all his might to Yoon Ji Hoo, grandson of the former President, the quietest member of F4 and a doctor himself._

_"After the surgery, she remains unconscious. Jeong-ah, you need to calm down. You just got accident" he tries to calm his friend_

_"Calm down? I hit a car and the driver is now coma… and you asked me to calm down?" _

_"Look, she's in the best hand. I got my best colleagues to take care of her. I'll make sure that she'll receive the best medical treatment. Now, I need you to calm down"_

_"Yeah, you need to listen to the doctor you know. Or Ji Hoo will sedate you" said the mighty Goo Jun Pyo, the heir of Shinhwa Group and F4 leader, which only receive a death glare from Yi Jeong while Woo Bin laugh wholeheartedly on the couch to hear Jun Pyo comment._

_"You guys really don't help. Aish… Ji Hoo-ah, did you know… when she'll conscious? Can't you do something?"_

_"I'm not sure. A coma patient can't be force to conscious. They will not respond to any normal stimuli. Sometimes, they only need a day to gain their consciousness. Some of them will need days or weeks or months or…"_

_"Great… just great" Yi Jeong said while bury his face on his palms_

_"Relax, Jeong-ah. We will do the best. Let's hope that she will wake up sometime soon"_

_-End of flashback-_

He snaps back to the reality when he feels a light tap on his shoulder.

"It's been weeks, Ji Hoo-ah" he said to the brown-haired man who standing next to him

"The injury heals pretty fast. We are still looking for the reason why she remains unconscious. Overall, her condition is stable, Jeong-ah" he said to Yi Jeong while he walk around the bed and do some checking on the equipment.

Once he finished, he direct his gaze to his best friend. "Don't blame yourself, Jeong-ah" he said knowingly

"How can I'm not blaming myself? I'm speed up… at least that I know for sure"

"Yes, you speed up because your emotion. But I told you already, that the alcohol level on her system is enough to bring her to accident by herself. It's just… you're in the wrong time and wrong place"

"I don't know Ji Hoo-ah"

Heavy silent fulfill the room. The silent is broken when two nurses entering the room.

"Good morning, Dr. Yoon… " one of the nurses greet them

"Good morning. It's time already?" Ji Hoo asks to them as Yi Jeong give them questioning look

"Yes, Doctor"

"Good. Thank you"

He nods his head to the nurses as he makes his way to the door and signaling Yi Jeong to follow him. "I need to talk to you… in private". They walk in silence to his room.

"To answer your unspoken question, we need to move a coma patient within 2-3 hours to prevent bedsore" he explain to Yi Jeong once they settled themselves in his room

"Hmmm… so, what is it?" Yi Jeong asks as he prepare himself for something worse

"I hope you remain calm. I think I need to explain you the classification of comatose state" he said to him and wait for his reaction. Yi Jeong takes a deep breath and nods his head.

"We classified coma in 3 different states. First is the Vegetative State. This is a condition where patient who was in a coma progress to a state of partial arousal rather than true awareness. Patient may have awoken from a coma but still have not regained awareness. They can open their eyelids occasionally and demonstrate sleep-wake cycles but lack cognitive function. After 4 weeks of vegetative state, patient will be classified in a persistent vegetative state. This classification made after numerous tests. In this condition, patient is unlikely to achieve higher function above the vegetative state" he stops for a moment to see Yi Jeong's reaction to his explanation. The last one is only listening silently while trying to ease his heart that beats wildly.

"And the last classification?" Yi Jeong asks after sometime

"After a year, the patient will be classified as permanent vegetative state. Then we should prepare for the worst, if patient reach that state. But we're not going to look at that state now. What we are going to do is to do some more tests and observe her, if… if she still unconscious within 1 week, we're very sorry to classify her to the second state"

Silence is once again roaming the room as both of them busy with their own mind.

-o0o-

"Yo, Bro" Woo Bin greets his best friend with a happy tone. Right behind him, Jun Pyo, Jan Di and Ji Hoo following him enter the room. Today, the four of them decided to visit the mysterious girl and try to cheer their friend who seems worry so much about the girl. On the other hand, Yi Jeong who is busy with his laptop only manages to wave his hand a little to greet them.

"Aish… are you too busy even to look at your friend?" Woo Bin complains to him

"Yi Jeong sunbae. Have you eaten?" Jan Di asks in concern

"I'm not very hungry. Thanks for asking though"

"You really need to think about your own health" Ji Hoo said to him calmly

"So, how is our mysterious princess here?" Jun Pyo asks as he drifts his eyes to the girl on the bed

"Still the same" Yi Jeong simply answer his question as he close his laptop

"I don't know her at all, but since the first day I visit her, I just can't forget her" Jan Di said as she get closer to the bed and checking her and her life support equipment since she also work as a doctor in that hospital.

"Bin-ah, did you get any information about her?" Yi Jeong asks to him

"Aish… this is what I don't understand. I… can't find any information about her. When the accident happens, we also can't find her ID, her cell phone… anything. We manage to track the car but it appears that it only a rent car under a false name. It looks like that she comes out of nowhere. Who is she actually? Why is her identity very secretive?"

"Sunbae, can't you widen the searching area?" Jan Di tries to suggest

"Hmm… already did. I widen the searching area to overseas. But, it will need more time. With the very secretive identity like this will never be easy to find especially overseas"

"So, I guess we're still calling her as Princess for now" Jun Pyo said to them

-o0o-

"Yi Jeong sunbae…"

"Oh, Jan Di-ah. What brings you here?"

"I bring lunch for you. Did you spend the night here?"

"Yes. I'm not in a good mood to go home or go to my studio. So I spend the night here. Thanks for the lunch" he said with a smile to her

"We've been worry about you. You… unlike yourself since the accident. You never hang out with Woo Bin sunbae again. You… always try to visit her, no matter how busy you are. No offense, Yi Jeong sunbae. But, you never really care for a girl before" she said with a little hesitate in her voice

"I used to dump girls, Jan Di-ah. That's not a secret" he said calmly while eating his lunch

"We… how should I say… we're a little confused with your action lately. You've been change"

To hear her words, he eats in silence. To respect him, Jan Di slowly approaches to the girl and check on her. After a month she and the other visit her, this is the first time she can observe her. The girl is having an angelic face with delicate white skin, slightly wavy black hair, and petit figure. No need to see her twice to say that she is beautiful even she didn't use any make up. A natural beauty.

"Am I being punished?" Yi Jeong suddenly asks out of the blue

"What? Why do you think so?" she asks him in confusion as she make her way back to the couch and settle herself in front of him

"I played a lot of women and I never care about them. Even if my mother got desperate again and again, also can't make me care for her. But since that fateful day, I can't get her out of my mind. This is so frustrating" he said softly

"Sunbae, I can't find any perfect words to describe this situation. I'm not in the position to tell you if this situation is kind of punishment for you or not. Maybe it's only guilt that consumed you. Maybe this situation will bring you or even us to something bigger. I don't know. But the only thing I know is… she is special. We only need to be more patience to deal with this situation and hoping for the best"

-o0o-

Everybody seems busy lately. Woo Bin need to attend some business overseas to represent his father, Ji Hoo has some appointment with his patients and Jun Pyo and Jan Di are having another trip to New Caledonia. The only one that left is Yi Jeong. He manages to organize his works very well so he will have some time to relax a little bit. He's been exhausted by his current situation. Works, parents and his mysterious princess. He really need some time alone and refresh his energy and mind. But, he still can't do that. This mysterious princess draws all of his attention. So he decided to stay in the hospital for few days.

He walks around the hospital, bringing his freshly brewed coffee. The hospital has a large enough yard and arrange in such way so the patients who walk in the yard can feel comfortable and forget that they actually still in the hospital area. Walking there, inhaling the fresh morning air surely help lighten his mood. He walked farther away from the hospital building and was surprised that there is a chapel builds in the area.

He was fascinated with the chapel building that was simple but still revealing its beauty. He stands in front of the chapel for quiet long time and not aware that someone is approaching him from behind.

"Good Morning, Son" the person greets him which makes him startled and spun his body around and found a middle-age man wearing a pastor uniform smiling to him

"I'm sorry, if I'm surprising you" the pastor said apologetically

"It's alright, Pastor. Good morning to you too"

"Please come in"

"I'm not a catholic, Pastor" he politely rejects his offering

"You don't have to be a catholic to come in. We build this chapel to offer a peace for those who need it. Everyone is welcome here" the pastor tell him still with a smile on his face that somehow, make Yi Jeong feel at ease and slowly following him entering the chapel

The chapel beauty is not only can see from the outside, but the inside is also breathtaking. The chapel is decorated with colorful mosaics that form into variety images. Statue of the Virgin Mary located in one corner of the chapel room, wooden benches that arrange neatly and candles also adorned the chapel room. It is true if the pastor said that the chapel offers a very strong peace atmosphere.

"Please have a seat" the pastor said to him as he settled on one of the benches

"Thank you, Pastor" Yi Jeong said as he also takes a seat next to him

"May I know your name, Son?"

"My name is So Yi Jeong"

"Yi Jeong-ssi… mine is John. How can I help you, Son?"

"I don't…know, Pastor John. Actually, I'm not sure" he said apologetically

"It's alright. Just tell me what's consumed your mind… if you don't mind to share some of your thought"

"How can you…"

"Know that you're in troubled? Over than 20 years of service as a Pastor, I can easily tell that someone is troubled just by looking at them"

"Well, that does surely explain" Yi Jeong said to him as he consider to tell the Pastor about his problem.

During the time, Pastor John only sits silently next to Yi Jeong but his presence giving a new feeling to Yi Jeong. After silence a moment, Yi Jeong finally gives up to the man beside him.

"I… I was involved in an accident and the driver of another car I hit, now in a comatose state. It's been more than a month now, and she still unconscious. My friend told me it's only guilty feeling of me. My life is a little bit complicated. I never have been care for someone else like this. No one can make me do something like what I'm doing to her right now. I'm not a good person to begin with. I am the kind of person who not believes in things like love or care or anything like that since I never grow up with it. I never care for other person feeling, but looking at her in this state plus I don't know anything about her and we can't find her relative, make me almost going crazy. Am I being punished for something I did in my life?"

"I believe that everyone has a good side in them even sometimes, people only can see the cruel side. I also believe that everything happen for a good reason. Good terms or bad terms in your life, are happen for a good reason. You only need to see it from the positive perspective and enjoy the process for you will see that everything turns to be good in the end. So, don't say that you're not a good person. You do care for someone you don't know. I am very sorry to hear that you never grow up with love and care from people around you. I rather say that today, you learn to give love and care for other person even you never receive one, than to say that this is punishment for you." Pastor John said to him

Silence is once again fulfilling the room as Yi Jeong absorbs Pastor John words. Slowly but sure, a smile forms on his face. "I never thought about that, Pastor John. I should start to see something from a different perspective from now on" he said thankfully to Pastor John

"Then your heart should be at ease now, Son?"

"Yes, Pastor. Thank you very much. But… do you think… she will be able to recover?"

"I can't answer that, Son. Let's just pray the best for her. Even in the end maybe… the result is not like you wish, but you still have a very good lesson in life. It will stay in your life forever"

"Hmm… I think so"

"Do you believe in God's work? That He works in every aspect of our life and in ways you never imagine?" Pastor John suddenly asks him

"Pardon me?"

"People usually call it as miracle. Do you believe in it?"

"I never see one before. So, it's a little difficult for me to believe that. But if miracle does exist, I'd like to see it even only once"

-o0o-

"Good morning, Princess. Did you have a good night sleep? I hope so" Yi Jeong said to the mysterious girl as he makes his way to her bedside table and put the flowers he brings.

"You better prepare yourself because I heard that Jun Pyo, Jan Di, Ji Hoo and Woo Bin will visit you tonight. They just back from their busy life and ready to tell you their story. Hope you in a good mood to hear their story and the bickering between Jun Pyo and Jan Di" he tells her as he take a sit on a chair next to the bed

"Oh, last week I met with Pastor John. We talked about a lot of things. I've been raised without love. And I used to hurt so many people. He said that I might learn to give love and care even I never felt before. And you know what? He even asks me about miracle, something that I hardly believe. But looking at you and if miracle does exist, I really wish it'll happen to you. Aish… you are the first person that makes me act like this. If you know how anxious I am to you, you must be thinking that I'm crazy. We don't know each other but I can do almost anything for you"

He takes some time to watch her slipping figure. With a deep sigh he rises from his chair still looking at her intently and says "I'm going now, I'll be back in the afternoon. See you later"

He is about to walk to the door when he suddenly turn around again to face her. He hesitates at first but then he leans his body towards her and plants a light kiss on her forehead and left the room.

Once he is outside the room, he lean his back to the door and sigh while controlling his heart that beat wildly. He shakes his head slightly try to ignore his heart beat and goes to his office. The day run smoothly, there is no significant problem. He seems in a good mood too, something that he never expected. He's been in this bad mood for the past few months and his mind always drift back to the certain mysterious girl. Well, she's still become the main topic in his mind but he feels that everything is going to be alright now. Once every task is finish, he decided to go directly to the hospital while waiting for his friends there.

He arrives in the hospital in short time. Ignoring people who watch him intently now become a new habit for him. There's nothing in the world that can draw his attention right now beside the mysterious girl who still in her deep slumber. Unknown to him, the great Casanova of F4 is starting to change. The weird thing is he is changing because of a girl he never know and in a comatose state. He immediately enters her room when he reaches the room and greets her as usual.

"Hello, Princess. I come a little early. I manage to finish all my work faster than usual" he said to her as he settles himself on the chair next to her bed. He once again takes his time to observe her. He makes a mental note that she is beautiful and different from his random girl. He still silently observes her when suddenly he frozen on his spot. He watches her more intently from head to toe and fix his gaze to her hand. Gently, he slips his hand to her without breaking his gaze. And there it is he feels her fingers start to move on his palm.

"Princess… are you… are you just move your finger?" he asks her softly with shocked and anticipating expression all over his face. "Please, move your finger once again if you can hear me" he said pleadingly to her. As if she heard him, he feels her fingers move once again on his palm. In no time he pushes the button to call the nurse.

Shortly, the doctor and nurses get busy in the room, checking for her vital to confirm if she is really conscious. While they are doing their job, Yi Jeong waits outside the room and contacting his friends. He paces back and forth in front of the room nervously, waiting for the decision from the doctor when his friends come, half run towards him.

"Bro, is that true?" Woo Bin asks him

"I'll go check inside" Ji Hoo said to all of them and disappears behind the door

"I don't know for sure, Bin-ah. I saw she moved a little. I thought I'm dreaming. But when I held her hand, I felt her movement"

"That will be good if she is really wake up now, right?" Jun Pyo also commented

"Of course it will be good. It'll be the best news for us" Jan Di retort to him

Yi Jeong rush towards Ji Hoo who just come out from the room together with the other doctor and nurses as Yi Jeong asks him nervously "Is she… how is she?"

"She is fine. Her vital is good and she starts to respond to light. We still need to wait and check on her in the next few days. But judging from her condition now, I can say that there is huge expectation for her to recover"

After few months without any significant progress, today is the first time they can be relieved due to the good news about their mysterious girl.

-o0o-

Starting from that day, Yi Jeong never leaves the hospital even once. He has made series of telephone and instruction to his assistant and secretary. All tasks are done from the hospital. Clothes and stuffs he needed are transferred to and from the hospital. He didn't leave her if not because important meeting that can't be avoided. What he has in his mind now is to see the healing progress of the girl who had been fulfill his mind for the past few months. He didn't want to lose any moment of her progress. He has done so far and will not stop until the end point, especially after he saw those big brown orbs that draw him completely to her.

Day by day the girl shows a quite rapid healing process. Her responses to various stimuli are improved. Her physical condition also being maintained by provided with balance nutrition for her and some physical therapy. During the process, she never spoke to anybody. She only gives a slight nod or shakes her head in response. But unknown to the entire medic staffs that take care of her or to Yi Jeong and friends, she actually observing them one by one. She will sometimes stole a glance to people who come to her room and keep the information she gathered by herself in her mind. Until one day, she seems already decided to open up herself.

She is watching Yi Jeong silently who is now busy with his laptop. She watches him intently even to his smallest movement. Sigh inwardly, she decided to draw his attention by clearing her throat. Now, she is looking straight to the dark orbs of his that never failed to sweep every girl on earth. She blinks her eyes several times trying to ease her feeling and clear her throat once again before she starts to speak to him.

"Thank you" she said shyly to him who gives her his very attractive dimple smile as he stands up from the couch and approaches her

"You're welcome. How are you today?"

"Better"

"That's good. I… don't get you name. You even didn't give your name to the nurses"

"Chu Ga Eul"

"Hmm… my name is So Yi Jeong… I'm sorry"

"Sorry? Why?" she asks him in confusion

"I caused the accident. I was speeding that day. I didn't see your car"

_-Flashback-_

_Her mind is cloudy. Anger, pain, disbelieve, rejected are only some of the emotion that form in her head. There are still many more emotion that can't be describe right now. After all this years, this is the only thing that she receive from people so called parents. Rejection. They even didn't admit her as their daughter. They said they married to each other just to satisfy their parents. They are married without love for actually their marriage was arranged by their parents._

_Being in the high class society life is never easy. She is only an example of hundred or more victims all over the world. Her parents are divorce almost right after she was born and left her under the guardian of her paternal grandparents. She knows her parents only from the only one wedding picture that hang on the wall. Even her grandparents love her so much, but knowing that she left behind is not helping at all. So, when her grandparents passed away and bequeath their whole assets to her, she decided to start searching for her parents. She needs them to answer their action towards her._

_Instead of receiving the admission, she has to be disappointed because her father and mother already remarried to their lover and obviously stated that they already bury their past. To hear their blunt answer to her, she goes to a club and drink as many as alcohol to forget her pain. _

_"So, I am nothing for them. Great… just great. Selfish… all of you are really selfish. Why do you make me born into the world if you don't want to admit me as your daughter after all? Didn't I mean something for you? Am I born just because of lust? How unfortunate I am. Grandpa and grandma left me already. Now I'm alone. No one wants to love me. Not even my parents. How funny, my own parents say that they fell in love with their lovers but can easily forget about their daughter? Huh… love… is it really exists in the world?" she mumbles to herself in her drunken state. She emptied her glass and left the club. Once outside, she gets in to the car and the only thing she can remember is a very bright light and loud voice of clashing metal._

_-End of flashback- _

"Ga Eul-yang… are you alright?" Yi Jeong asks her in concern when she spacing out

"Eh? Oh, yes I'm alright. The accident is not your fault though. I remember that I got drunk that night. I should be the one who apologize to you"

"Well, if that the case, we're both made a mistake"

"Yeah"

They both stay silent for a while, not knowing what to say to each other. Yi Jeong decided to break the silent first. "Can we contact your parents? We've been searching any information about you but nothing comes up. We even can't get your name"

"Forget about them" she said with angry tone

"How about any other relatives?" he asks her carefully

"None. My grandparents passed away already" she said to him softly

"Well, I think for now, you're stuck with me" he said with a smile which responded with the smile from her

"I wonder why you rent a car using a false name and no ID or cell phone…"

"I left it in my apartment, I think. I got a little emotional that day and I left everything at my apartment. I went to the club only bring cash. False name… because I want to forget my identity for a while. Personal problem" she said to him without reveal everything.

"Do you think… I can go for a walk in the yard? I heard from the nurses that the yard is beautiful" she asks him with cute puppy eyes which make him wonder how come she manages to show different emotion in a short time

"It is beautiful… but not today" he replies to her as he shakes his head a little

"Why not? They say exercise will be good for me" now she's bargain and adds cute pout effect on her face which earn soft chuckle from him

"That is not going to work on me. You need to do better than that. You can walk in the yard but not today" he said to her as he playfully pinch her nose

"Bossy" she said to him as she tries as much as she can to hid her reddened cheeks

"Oh, yes I am. No more bargain, I'll accompany you tomorrow. What do you think?"

"Deal"

-o0o-

"I want to go farther" Ga Eul said to Yi Jeong who accompany her walk in the yard with a little demanding tone

"No" he said to her while keep her balance by wrapping his arm on her shoulder. She feels her heart skip a beat once he do that and knowing how close they are in that position but she can't free herself from him because she's not having her strength back and she wants to get out from her room badly.

"You promise to accompany me and I want go farther. I'm bored in my room and I still want to walk" now she is giving him the best puppy eyes and the cutest pout she can make

"You are really something. Alright, I'm in a good mood, so I'll let you walk farther. But only to that bench" he said to her who nod her head and smile widely.

They walk to the bench and he helps her to sit on the bench before he settles himself next to her. They sit in silence as they enjoy the scenery in front of them. She is the one who broke the silence between them.

"I… I don't know how to explain this. But, during my comatose state… I know everything happen around me" she stops a moment to wait for his reaction

"Pardon me?"

"I… I know everything. I know that you brought me flowers. You talked to me every time you visit, your friends come to visit me, and I know how you guys address me as Princess because Jan Di said something about sleeping beauty fairy tale. It makes me flattered. I know that all of you try really hard to find about my identity. I know your effort. I heard you all this time but I can't move"

"Is that condition really possible? I mean, from what I heard, if a person in a comatose state, they are lack of awareness"

"I don't know. I'm just telling you that I actually awake but I can't move. Maybe it's a rare case"

"Did you tell this to the nurses or the doctor?"

"No. You're the first person know about this. I want you to be the first person knows about this. I want to thank you for everything. Thank you for always be with me. Sometimes I really want to tell you not to worry about me, but I just can't" she said shyly to him

"So… you really… know everything… everything what I did?"

"Yes"

"That will include…" his words trailed off as he remember he kissed her forehead. As if she understands what he is thinking, she lower her head shyly as she tries to hide her blushing cheek. On the other hand, Yi Jeong looking at her with a smile plastered on his face.

-o0o-

"I just do some research. Just read an article that there is a comatose patient that still aware of their surroundings who later known that he's been misdiagnose. We used to call it as "locked syndrome" where people can't move or talk but can think" Ji Hoo said to Ga Eul and Yi Jeong few days later

"That does explain my condition" Ga Eul respond to his explanation

"I'm very sorry that our observation to you not that deep yet. What happens to you is very rare case, Ga Eul-ssi. Very rare. And you're very lucky" Ji Hoo said to her

"I understand. I believe there is some protocol need to be followed in observing patient. And yes, I'm very lucky. Even though single word 'luck' can't perfectly describe this"

"Miracle" Yi Jeong suddenly said out of the blue

"Miracle?" Ga Eul asks him

"Yes. Don't you think that miracle is the perfect word to describe of what happen to you?"

"I agree" said Ji Hoo who earn nod from Ga Eul

After they receive some more explanation from Ji Hoo about her healing progress, Yi Jeong and Ga Eul walk back to her room. "Can we walk in the yard again? Please?" Ga Eul suddenly asks him almost pleadingly

"What? You're just finishing your exercise. Aren't you tired?" Yi Jeong asks her in amuse tone

"No. Let's go" she said as she grab Yi Jeong's arm and led him to the yard

"Slow down, Princess. Your strength surely return already" Yi Jeong teases her which earn another cute pout from her

They settle themselves on the bench and enjoying the morning breeze.

"Tell me about Pastor John. I heard you talk about him once" she suddenly says to him

"Pastor John. He is a friendly middle age man. He has this aura that can't be easily resisted. Like a father"

"Really? Can we meet him?"

"He is out of town. Why do you ask?"

"I want to hear about miracle. There is something I need to ask as well"

"He said miracle is God's work. That He works in every aspect of our life and in ways we never imagine"

"Hmm… I agree with him. I think I'll believe in miracle from now on"

"What are you going to ask to him?"

"If love really exists" she said sadly

"You don't believe it exists?"

"Not really. You know, that fateful day, I just arrived from London and settle my luggage in my apartment. I come to Seoul to meet my parents for the very first time. They divorced after I was born and left me with my paternal grandparents. I only know them from their wedding picture and stories from my grandparents. I received a lot of love from my grandparents, but I felt that there is something missing in my life. After my grandparents passed away, I gather information and found out that my parents now lived in Korea and decided to visit them. Unfortunately, they already remarried with their own lovers and said that they already bury their past. I… am their past and they had buried me away. The only thing in my mind is I was born from a mistake. I am the victim of ego of the elder generation from high class society. I start to question the existence of love itself since my own parents could easily forget about me, but fell in love with their own current family. But somehow, I learn that someone still care for me, thanks to you"

"You're not the only victim here. I also hardly believe of love. That high class society also ruins my life. My mother fell in love deeply with my father but he never married her because of love. He used to bring his mistress who always younger than my mother to our home. Now, she desperately looking for his attention and using a lot of method to lure him back but none of it succeeded. Both busy with their own business and forget about me. I hurt many women like my father hurt my mother. I never believe in love. But, thanks to you, I know how to care for another people. Pastor John told me that I'll learn something from this event. He said that I'll learn how to give love and care to other people even I never receive one. You are the person who gives me that lesson. You are the first person that makes me do so much effort"

"It's funny to know that two person who never believe that love is exist have met to each other"

"You might be thinking that I'm crazy, but I can't get you out of my mind. I never believe that love will suit me, but I'm willing to know if it will works in my life. Will you stay by my side when I learn about it? I might hurt you in the process but I promised you to fix it with all my power" he said to her. This is the first time the Casanova open up his heart and offering himself to a girl. He is aware that she is not an ordinary girl and precious for him.

"I've been hurt because I yearn for the love of my parents. Because of them, I hardly believe about love. All this time, I know that you're the only one who always stays by my side no matter what happen. We've both hurt because of love yet still looking for love. The funny thing is I also willing to learn about love. I'm not afraid of getting hurt, because I'll definitely hit you very hard if you hurt me and not fix it right away" she said to him as he chuckle a little to hear her last sentence

"I'm sure you can hit very hard. Now I believe that everything happen for a good reason. So let's seal the deal" he said as he captured her lips and deepened the kiss before she can respond to what he said earlier and make her dumbfounded as her face become red as tomato.

END

Note:

Created on: August 12,2011 and originally posted on LU


End file.
